


I'm Stuck Like Glue

by River9Noble



Series: BatLantern Week 2021 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BatLantern Week 2k21, Batlantern - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, bruhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Barry's all over Hal at a party, and Batman doesn't like it. He's not the only one.(BatLantern Week 2k21 - Day 6 - Jealous)
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Batlantern Week, Bisexual Visibility, Queer Characters Collection





	I'm Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> BatLantern Week 2k21 Day 6: Civilian/Superhero AU || **Jealous**

Spooky was scowling more than normal, Hal noticed from across the room, but Batman hated parties, so it wasn't the biggest surprise.

"Easy, Bar!" Hal chuckled as the Flash half fell against him in a laughing fit over some story Ollie was telling, Hal had lost the thread of it when he'd idly begun scanning the crowded Watchtower room for Bats, and truthfully, he was pretty sure he hadn't missed much.

Barry thought otherwise, apparently. His best friend was practically wheezing now and had looped his arm around Hal's neck for support and was pressing his face into the side of Hal's like a damn puppy while he continued to giggle.

"You sure you can't get drunk, Bar?" Hal said with a slightly exasperated sigh. "Cause you're doing a really good impression of it."

"Nah, I'm completely sober," Barry scoffed. "Just happy to be with my best buddies," he said, his eyes fastening on Hal's for an oddly long moment while completely ignoring Ollie, who gave a knowingly suspicious snort.

Shit.

Barry had better not be up to what Hal was suddenly concerned he was up to. The speedster had taken his breakup with Iris hard, and Hal had been going out of his way to spend more time with him as a result, which, yeah, cut down on the time Hal had for his - other - _friend_ \- but hey, Barry was his best friend, and bros before hoes and all that. Right?

Almost without meaning to, Hal's eyes flicked back to Spooky, who looked, if possible, even more pissed than before, and in that Spooky kind of way that said he would utterly demolish the self-esteem of anyone who dared to approach him - which made it extra convenient that Hal lacked both fear and common sense.

"Dance with me," Barry was slobbering against Hal's cheek now as he pressed silly kisses to his face that could only be seen as merely playful at this point if Hal squinted really hard. "I need to be cheered up," Barry whined.

"You seem pretty cheerful to me, Bar," Hal said mildly as he detached himself from Barry's embrace, "but I bet Ollie would love to whirl you around the dance floor anyway," Hal said, giving Ollie a pointed look.

"Noooo, I want to dance with youuu," Barry was starting to tease when Hal abruptly said "I'm gonna go say hi to Spooky," and briskly began to cross the room, shoving Ollie backwards towards Barry as he went and not sparing them a second glance, because Bats had seen him coming, obviously, and was now looking off to the side as if he hadn't just been staring and glaring up a storm.

"Heya, Spooky," Hal said easily when he dared to broach the twelve foot ring of empty social space surrounding Batman.

"Lantern," Bats growled.

"You seemed kinda lonely over here," Hal said. "Thought I'd come keep you company."

"Why?" Batman said coldly. "It seemed like you and the Flash were getting so _cozy_ ," he said with a sneer.

"And here I thought you were a great detective," Hal scoffed, stepping a little closer into Batman's side.

Batman's eyes flicked sideways to his.

"You want to dance with me, Spooky?" Hal asked with a playfully soft grin.

Batman choked, although whether it was with laughter or disgust or surprise, Hal really couldn't say.

"No," Bats snapped at him, but - there it was. The faintest twitch of a muscle at the corner of his lips.

"No?" Hal said thoughtfully. "Might teach a certain speedster not to put his hands all over someone else's man…" he drawled out.

Batman actually turned his face to look down at him this time.

"Are you my man?" Bats said curiously, and the wispy thread of barely visible vulnerability in the question made something inside of Hal's chest shatter.

"I was under that impression," he said carefully.

"Hn," the Bat said, sounding thoughtful, but Hal saw how the tension around his jaw smoothed out in the way that meant he was pleased about something.

"Want to get out of here?" Hal said with a smirk, looking up at his Bat. "Remind me who I belong to?"

The low, feral rumble in Batman's chest would definitely have made anyone else shit their pants, but it nearly made Hal flood his basement instead, a fact which the gleam in his boyfriend's eye said that the Bat was all too aware of, and much, much, too pleased about.

Maybe not too much, Hal reflected quite some time later, as he lay all fucked out under Spooky's naked, drowsy body in his quarters, the Bat looking heartbreakingly peaceful for once and actually staying to cuddle, with his head tucked under Hal's chin.

"My man, huh," Bats finally said sleepily.

"Yeah, baby," Hal said softly. "Just yours."

The faintest smile turned up Spooky's mouth.

"Batman doesn't dance," he muttered into Hal's chest.

"I know, Spooky," Hal chuckled as he tenderly stroked a hand through Batman's hair.

"Bruce Wayne, does, though," Bats said, flicking his eyes up to Hal's. "If perhaps Hal Jordan would like to go on a date with him and find out…?"

And Hal's heart constricted at the fragile hopefulness on Spooky's face.

"Anytime you want, baby," Hal said roughly before clearing his throat. "And don't go sneaking off after sex anymore, either," he added. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Batman mumbled, snuggling a little tighter into Hal's arms. "Maybe it is."

" _Maybe_ ," Hal snorted.

The smile dancing around the Bat's lips grew a little more playful.

"I'm going to need further experimentation to test my theory, of course," he said.

"Oh, of course," Hal nodded. "Naturally."

"Naturally," said Batman. "Many repeated trials."

"I have a feeling your man can accommodate that," Hal said with a lazy grin.

"Hal," Bats said, suddenly serious, tightening his grip on Hal's side while he looked up at him with intense determination before faltering as words failed him.

"I know, Spooky," Hal murmured soothingly. "Me, too."

The contented sigh that Batman let out against Hal's chest meant more than the words, anyway.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the very first BatLantern fic I ever wrote - I started with this prompt. And I gotta say... I think it's secretly my fave xx I'm a sucker for a sole idiot in love with a non-idiot who's completely, sweetly devoted to them. (Who would've thought Hal would be the non-idiot, though? amirite? LOL)
> 
> Oh - and credit and massive hearts to drag queen Ginger Minj for coining the almighty phrase "flood my basement." XD 
> 
> Only ONE DAY MORE of BatLantern Week, you guys! I'm sad because it's been an absolute blast and I have fallen in LOVE with this ship! So yeah, I'll definitely be writing more for them in the future but... it's so hard to say good-bye to BatLantern Week 2k21 xoxo
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> You can check out the other event fics on the AO3 collection Batlanternweek2k21 and on Tumblr @Batlanternweek2k21
> 
> And, you can follow me on Tumblr as @River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
